1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of solid-state lighting.
2. Related Technology
The invention particularly relates to the field of LED modules having a platform on which at least one LED chip (LED die) is mounted. The LED chip especially can be a monochromatic LED chip, such as for example a blue light emitting LED chip. As it is well known, in case a layer comprising color conversion particles is placed on top of this chip, the color conversion particles will convert (usually down-convert) at least a portion of the light emitted from the LED chip such that a mixture of the spectrum originally emitted by the LED chip and the spectrum produced by the conversion of the color conversion particles will be emitted from the LED module. Via this technique e.g. a white light emitting LED module can be produced.
In the recent past surface mounting technology (SMT) has been developed for LED packaging design. The SMT approach has the advantage of minimizing the LED component size.
In order to mount a vertical type LED chip and a Face Up (FU) horizontal type LED chip on the package (e.g. made from silicon) usually a metal pad in an etched recess of the platform is produced in order to mount the LED chip. Additionally, at least one wire bond (normally made from gold) is used to connect the top face electrode of the LED chip with the electrical path usually leading to the backside of the platform.
The electrical connection between the front side of the wafer, at which the LED chip (S) is mounted and the backside of the wafer, where usually the power supply and the control circuitry is located, are realized by surface metallization as an electrical circuitry.
Generally, the minimization of the component size of the LED package is an important issue for modern LED applications, such as for example in mobile phones, portable displays, backlights for LCDs, etc. Also the optics, e.g. in case of using lenses, demands a minimization of the light source itself.